Para tí
by adzac10
Summary: Quinn Fabray finalmente se ha decidido a declararle su amor a su mejor amiga, Rachel Berry. Para ello decirle invitarla a una feria, esperando que todo suceda como lo planeo. One-Shot


EL INICIO

Hoy era el día. Posiblemente uno de los más relevantes en mi vida. Era un día común y corriente, posiblemente para la mayoría de las personas, pero definitivamente no para mí.

Este día no acababa de graduarme de la universidad, ni tampoco iba exponer un discurso enfrente de muchas personas, mucho menos estaba esperando para una entrevista de trabajo. Era algo más importante que eso, por lo menos para mí. Hoy por fin iba a saber si todo lo que había imaginado pudiera convertirlo en realidad o si solamente iba a quedar en mis anhelos más profundos.

La razón por la que estaba muriendo de nervios, sentada en una banca, intentando no apretar demasiado la rosa que traía en la mano, era porque finalmente le iba a decir a mi mejor amiga mis sentimientos hacia ella.

Sentía como mi cuerpo, sobretodo mis manos transpiraban horriblemente. Eso no era bueno, lo último que quería era estar toda sudorosa cuando ella llegara.

Alce mi vista y la alcancé a divisar a lo lejos, había llegado puntual como acostumbraba.

-Hola. Es todo un milagro que hayas llegado primero. Creí que iba a tener que esperarte por lo menos una media hora.- Me dijo con su hermosa sonrisa.

-Puede que usualmente sea una impuntual , pero cuando se trata de ti, siempre llego temprano Rachel.- Le recordé.

-Toma.- Extendí mi mano, entregando la rosa.- Iba de camino, la miré y me acordé de ti.-Le comenté intentando parecer lo más relajada posible.

-¡Gracias! Esta hermosa.- Se acercó dándome un fuerte abrazo. Me llego el la fragancia de su perfume, era mi favorito, al igual que el aroma de su cabello. Siempre olía de maravilla. Y me sentía toda rara fijándome en esos detalles y más en ella, pero con el tiempo me había acostumbrado, y ya no me sentía mal por fijarme en esos detalles sobre mi mejor amiga.

-¿A dónde quieres ir primero?.-Le dije deshaciendo el abrazo.

-A donde me quieras llevar, pensandolo bien,tengo hambre, ¿vamos por pizza?

-Siempre es un buen momento para comer pizza.- Seguimos caminando observando los puestos que había en la feria. Había muchos puestos de comida, al igual que de entretenimiento, quería subirme a la mayoría de ellos, pero sabía que a Rachel no le agradaría porque le temía a la mayoría de ellos, excepto la rueda de la fortuna, pero para mi desgracia era la única atracción que me aterrorizaba. Seguimos observando los puestos de comida, hasta que encontramos uno que nos convenció a las dos.

-¿De qué quieren las pizzas?.-Escuche que el empleado nos preguntaba. Observe los diferentes tipos que había, pepperoni, hawaiana, mexicana, entre otras variedades. Todas se miraban deliciosas.

Después de unos minutos terminamos de ordenar y buscamos un lugar donde sentarnos para platicar.

-No se porque siempre te tardas toda la vida en ordenar pizza, si al final siempre terminas pidiendo pepperoni.- La escuche burlarse de mí.

-Detesto lo mucho que me conoces

-Sé que en el fondo lo amas Quinn

-Muy en el fondo.- Le respondí. Realmente era odioso lo mucho que me conocía. Se sabía todos mis gestos, identificaba rápidamente la mayoría de mis emociones y reacciones. Conocía todo de mí y no era para menos, nos conocíamos desde los 8 años. Ya habían pasado 7 años desde entonces. Pero lo que realmente odiaba era de que, conociendome tambíen como lo hace, era que nunca se dio cuenta cuando mis sentimientos hacia ella cambiaron, era irónico.

-Estas muy callada y rara.- Me dijo inspeccionando con su mirada.

-No tengo nada

-No te creo.- Había veces que realmente me caía mal. Como en esta ocasión. Había planificado todo, no podía decirle, todavía no era el momento. Tenía que desviar su atención.

-Ahora mi madre ha intentado darme de comer algo horrible

-Exagerada

-Quiso que comiera brócoli. Me rehuse y le dije que estaba encontra del maltrato vegetal.- Lo siguiente que escuche fue su risa. Realmente me encantaba escucharla reír, y más cuando yo lo causaba.

-Es la excusa más estúpida que he escuchado en toda mi vida.- Dijo riendo, y no paró hasta unos minutos después. Genial, se había olvidado del tema anterior.

-Ya no eres una niña, tienes que comer frutas y verduras. Tu organismo lo necesita y...-Deje de escucharla. Ese discurso me lo había dado toda mi vida. Era más interesante observar cómo algunos botones de su blusa parecían querer desabrocharse, o sus piernas. Este día llevaba el short que me gustaba. En estos momentos, me encantaba el verano.

-¿Quieres seguir paseando?

-¿Escuchaste lo que te dije?

-No, pero lo intente.- Esa era la verdad, lo intente por unos segundos pero ella me distrae realmente rápido, no me puede culpar por eso. Sentí como me pego en el hombro.

-Eres una agresiva, me vas a dejar un moretón.- Le dije exagerando.

-Eres una llorona

Terminamos de cenar y nos dirigimos hacia las atracciones. Algunas lucían aterradoras pero divertidas, otras eran para niños pequeños. Terminamos jugando en el puesto de canicas, perdiendo estrepitosamente, lo intentamos también en tiro con dardos, falle horriblemente. Lo estaba haciendo todo mal. Ese no era el punto, tenía que lucirme en alguna cosa. Seguí observando hasta que divise lo que podía ser mi salvación. Un puesto para encestar.

Solía jugar basquetball unos años antes, no era una gran jugadora, pero tampoco era un desastre. Podía intentarlo. Me acerque a la persona que estaba atendiendo y me dio las instrucciones. Si encestaba cinco veces seguidas me podía llevar el premio que quisiera. Mi objetivo el winnie pooh que parecía medio escondido. Sabía lo mucho que le gustaba ese personaje.

Tome la pelota en mis manos y me sentí nerviosa. Extremadamente nerviosa, ni siquiera en partidos importante me había sentido así. No podía fallar. Estaba un poco lejos, pero no lo suficiente como para ser imposible.

Exhale y lance la pelota. Pego en el tablero y enceste. ¡Genial! Enceste el primero. No lo podía creer. Seguí lanzando y segui encestando. Me sentía con suerte. Nunca había encestado tan seguido. Solo me faltaba el último.

-¡Tu puedes!.- Me estaba dando ánimos, mientras saltaba y sonreía como una niña. Genial, ahora lo unico que podia ver eran sus pechos rebotando. Intente despejar mi mente y me concentre. Lance el balón, pegó en aro y giró alrededor de él y cayó adentro. Quería gritar como una loca, pero no lo hice. Solo sonreí y pedí mi premio. Por fin había hecho algo bien y me sentía muy feliz al respecto, pero intente tener una actitud relajada.

-¿Ahora me lo vas a dar?.- Me dijo sonriendo.

-No, es mío. Puedes intentar jugar y tratar de ganar, pero ambas sabemos que tu fuerte no es el baloncesto.

-Eres muy mala conmigo.- Me lanzó una mirada amenazadora y me golpeó de nuevo. Es una agresiva. No se que tiene en contra de mi pobre brazo. Fingí que me dolía pero no le dije nada, seguimos caminando y conversando, mientras cargaba felizmente el oso en mi brazo izquierdo, no era muy pequeño ni muy grande. Era perfecto para cargarlo.

Nos sentamos en una banca mirando las estrellas y la luna. Me gustaba poder observarlas por las noches. Era feliz, estaba junto a la chica que amaba, había comido una buena pizza y no quede en ridículo tantas veces como pensaba en los juegos. Le conté sobre mi día, sobre las historias que amaba leer y sobre mis planes a futuro y ella me contó los suyos. Era una de las cosas que más amaba de ella, podía hablar infinitamente con ella, los temas nunca se acababan.

-Me quiero subir a la rueda de la fortuna.- Habló interrumpiendo la conversación. Realmente no quería morir todavía. Pero no quería quedarme como una cobarde, así que acepte.

Nos dirigimos hacia donde estaba, pagamos la entrada, nos subimos pero todavia teniamos que esperar a que entrara un poco más de gente. Genial. Estaban alargando mi tortura.

-¿No estás muriendo o algo así?.- Me pregunto riendo

-No se de qué me estás hablando.- Le respondí, lo mejor en estos casos era fingir demencia.

-Le tienes pánico a las alturas. No se como te puedes subir a otros juegos que se ven más aterrorizante, pero a una simple noria te cuesta más.

-Como dijo Sheldon. No es miedo a las alturas, es miedo a caerme.

-Es lo mismo

-Como tengo cierto afecto hacia ti, te voy a decir que sí.

-¿Cierto afecto?, eso no sonó bien, pero creo que es lo más bonito que me has dicho en estos siete años de amistad.

-Pero si siempre soy muy amable y atenta contigo, deberías de estar feliz. - Esa era la verdad, mi trato hacia ella es especial. Porque ella es especial. Quizá nunca le había dicho cosas bonitas, sobretodo por pena, pero mis acciones la mayoría de las veces fueron las mejores. A veces no, pero porque me gustaba molestarla, es muy divertido como se enoja.

-Hoy estás siendo un poco más amable de lo costumbre. ¿Hiciste algo malo o algo así?

-Porque siempre tienes que pensar que es por eso.- Le respondí. Si bien era cierto que tenía un motivo, pero no era porque hice algo malo.

-No se si creerte

-Deberías

-Lo pensaré.- Sentimos como la atracción se empezaba a mover lentamente. Era algo grande, y siempre daban un par de vueltas, pero no podía perder más tiempo. Era ahora o nunca. Si le decía ahora, las personas no me iban a escuchar, pues no se subieron muchas, así que no iba a quedar en ridículo si algo salía mal. El problema era que ya había mirado hacia abajo y ahora tenía el triple de nervios. Sentía que iba a vomitar. Eso me pasaba por hacerme la valiente. Empecé a sudar, y a sentir vértigo. Joder. Adios a mi plan perfecto. Quería morir. Me aferre más al asiento, sentía que si lo soltaba me iba a caer. Sentía mis pies afuera y como me iba resbalando del asiento. Iba a morir en cualquier momento. Y no había logrado mi objetivo de decirle lo que siento por ella. Había olvidado todo lo que quería decirle por el miedo que tenía.

-No vas a morir. Relájate. Tu mano está temblando por lo fuerte que agarras el asiento.- Perfecto. Tampoco fingí bien que estaba relajada, pero es que era inevitable. Puso su mano sobre la mía intentando transmitirme confianza. Inhale y exhale. Si Harry Potter pudo vencer a Voldemort, yo podía superar por unos instantes mi miedo. Gire mi cabeza y la mire. Ahí estaba ella, tan hermosa como siempre. Con su sonrisa y ojos hermosos.

-Me gustan tus ojos.- Dije apenas audiblemente.

-¿Porque? Son simplemente de color marron. No tienen nada de especial. En cambio los tuyos estan hermosos, siempre me han encantado tus ojos de color hazel.

-Son especiales. Porque tu los haces especiales. Aparte tus ojos me recuerdan al café. Y yo amo el café.

-Estas loca

-Me gustas.-Le dije finalmente.

-¿Que dijiste?.- Me miró con una expresión rara.

-Me gustas.- Repetí.

-No te creo, ¿estás bromeando?

-Es enserio, déjame explicarte. Solo no te asustes ni te lances al precipicio. Me gustas. Y cuando digo estas palabras me refiero a que me gusta todo de ti. Desde lo más simple hasta lo más complicado de tu personalidad. Me gustas como sonríes y me gustan tus ojos ,me gusta la forma en que miras, estoy enamorada de tu personalidad y de tu cuerpo. Se que suena sorprendente e inesperado, lo fue para mi también. Fue extraño ver con otros ojos a una persona que solamente había mirado como mi mejor amiga. Pero tuvo sentido para mí. He pasado gran parte de mi vida conociéndote, y puedo decir con seguridad que no existe un solo fragmento de ti que me disguste. Se que es algo inesperado, se que te puede parecer loco, raro incluso desagradable, pero quería hacértelo saber, después de todo eres la persona a quien siempre le cuento todo.

Cada palabra que dije intente que fuera lo más entendible, todavía estaba muy nerviosa y su expresión no era muy alentadora, lucía como si le acabara de contar el mayor chiste de su vida. La rueda se detuvo y las pocas personas que habían se empezaron a bajar. Se fue sin decirme nada.

Me baje y empecé a seguirla, no paró hasta que llegamos a un lugar más apartado. Fue entonces cuando me dio una mirada incrédula y empezó hablar.

-Todavía sigo creyendo que me estas mintiendo. Pero conozco las expresiones que haces cuando me mientes. No se que decirte.

-No planeo que me digas que me amas o algo por el estilo. Entendería si tu no sientes lo mismo por mi. Solo queria decirtelo, no me gusta ocultarte cosas y esto es algo que llevaba ocultandolo hace un tiempo.

-Me tomas por sorpresa, definitivamente no me lo esperaba, para nada. Eres mi mejor amiga, pero te estaría mintiendo si te digo que no he sentido algo más por ti. No te digo que te amo, porque no lo hago, pero si siento un enorme cariño hacia ti y no quiero perderte.

-¿Crees que algun dia lo hagas?

-No lo se. Puedes empezar dando el pooh que tienes en tus manos

-Desesperada, te lo iba a dar de todos modos al final de la noche.- Le dije que con una sonrisa. Me acerque y se lo entregue.

-Ahora mi rosa no se siente tan sola

-¿Que va a pasar ahora?.- Todavía no había entendido bien en qué habíamos quedado.

-Estoy confundida. Tengo que pensar en todo lo que me dijiste. Creo que es mejor que me vaya a casa por ahora

-Está bien.- Me acerqué y le di un fuerte abrazo.

-Me gusta como hueles.- le confesé.

-Eso es raro, pero me gusta

-¿Te veo después entonces?.-pregunté ansiosamente.

-Claro, después nos ponemos de acuerdo.- Me dio una última sonrisa y mire como se marchaba. No había salido tan mal, todavía seguía viva. Eso era un gran logro, teniendo en cuenta que casi muero arriba de la noria. Pero lo mejor era de que no había recibió una respuesta totalmente negativa, dejó una posibilidad abierta, por más mínima que fuera, ahí estaba y no la dejaría escapar. Me fui a mi casa con una enorme sonrisa, pensando en ella, como todo el tiempo.

Habían pasado aproximadamente cinco minutos leyendo, por los gestos que había estado haciendo y la sonrisa que tenia, sabia que había sido una buena idea.

-¡Me ha encantado Quinn!.- Había terminado finalmente. Me miró con una sonrisa y se acerco a darme besos por toda mi cara. Hasta que sentí golpes en mi brazo, después de tres años, todavía me seguían doliendo.

-¡Porque no pudiste haber hecho todo eso!.- Me dijo con una mirada enojada.

-Pero mi amor, ya te lo he explicado

-No importa. Siempre quise que el inicio de mi primera relación fuera romántico, y tú lo arruinaste todo.- Si me pagaran por las miles de veces que me ha dicho eso, en estos instante sería millonaria.

-Pues ahora puedes fingir que así fue como empezamos

-Pero no lo fue. Fue horrible

-Estas exagerando mi amor.- Le dije mientras la abrazaba y respiraba su perfume. Nunca me había dejado de gustar, siempre sería mi favorito. Le acaricie su cabello intentado acercarme para darle un beso, pero se alejo de mi.

-Me lo dijiste en la preparatoria, y ni siquiera fuiste capaz de darme un discurso romántico. O por lo menos decirme que te gustaba, te tuve que mencionar todos los nombres de las personas de nuestro salón, hasta que solamente quede yo.

-No fue tan horrible.- Le volví a decir.

-Luego me dijiste que ya no querías hablarme, nunca. Que clase de declaración es esa, no le dices a una persona que estás enamorada de ella, para luego decirle que ya no la quieres ver, nunca. Y todavía resaltaste esa parte.- Volvió a golpear mi brazo. Puede que tuviera un poco de razón. La verdad es que no fui tan valiente como el personaje que le describí en la pequeña historia que le regale, pero por lo menos le dije, ya era algo. Pudo haber sido peor.

-Ya te he dicho que te lo compensare cuando te pida que te cases conmigo.- Intenté acercarme otra vez, esta vez, si me dejo robarle un pequeño beso.

-Te estas tardando también en eso

-Pronto mi amor, te lo prometo

-Mas te vale, y tiene que ser una bonita proposición, porque sino obtendrás una respuesta negativa Fabray.

-Lo voy hacer bien.- Le repetí.

-Eso espero

-Te amo mi amor.- Le di un beso, para que se distrajera y no siguiera recordando cómo fue que le dije que me gustaba.

No había sido romántico, ni extraordinario nuestro inicio, de hecho fue un poco decepcionante. Pero era nuestro inicio, y la verdad no lo cambiaría por nada, ni siquiera por la historia que le escribí. La amaba y ella a mi también, era todo lo que necesitaba para ser feliz.


End file.
